User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Intresting wiki Sniper, I am not much for Fanon but I will help provide information on this wiki.Soldier Jean 00:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sniper just to tell you that you may want to add wiki events so editors won't get bored and leave the wiki when there is little editing to be done.Soldier Jean 01:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I just got really tired last night and had to get off. But I will, and Vermont's too. I am eventually gonna get their individual pages up as well. CyrusArc 16:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Why Danke good friend :) CyrusArc 21:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Well my Avatar is Col during Halo 3. But until they make a 'Create your Spartan' for Reach online. I can't :P CyrusArc 21:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I just typed in random stuff till I got one that was an actual flash game and not a fourm :/ try things like , "Halo 3 Spartan Maker" or something along those lines... CyrusArc 22:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sniper on the story page in the middle of the story there's random scroll box. I don't know how to get rid of it. Can you? CyrusArc 22:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC)